


Big Brother, Tickle Monster.

by nazangel



Series: Flufftober2020 [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Family, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Dick and Jason, And some brotherly fun.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: Flufftober2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958593
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76
Collections: Flufftober 2020





	Big Brother, Tickle Monster.

Dick walked around the manor, bored out of his mind. Bruce was out, Jason was god knows where and Alfred was busy. So, he was left to wander the halls of the manor and find some way to entertain themselves.

It wasn't that there was a lack of things to do, it was just that Dick had already tried all of them and they did not seem to help. He wanted someone's company.

Dick struck gold when he walked into the library and found Jason laying in one of the armchairs, book in hand and just flipping through it.

"I'm not much of a reader," he said, "But I'm pretty sure those are supposed to be read,"

"I know," said Jason, rolling his eyes at him, "I've read this many times, I just go through it is sometimes to see where I land,"

"I see," said Dick plopping down by the chair and playfully poking Jason's side as he, "Would you- wait, did you just flinch-"

Jason got really red and shook his head, "Uh, no. No idea what you're talking about,"

"Oh?" said Dick and poked him again.

Jason tried to reel away, swatting his hand as he did.

"Little Wing," said Dick, voice going a little sinister, "Are you ticklish,"

Jason's eyes widened once he realized Dick's intent, "Don't even think-"

Too late. Dick was already pouncing on the younger boy, mercilessly tickling him in the sides and in his tummy.

"Hahaha-haha- stop, come on, Bid Bird, Stooop it. Haha, haha,"

Dick kept on tickling him until they were both breathless from laughing.

"You're mean," said Jason, kicking him a little, but from his smile, Dick could tell he didn't mean it.

"I'm your big brother," said Dick, "Tickle monster is literally one of my designated jobs,"

Jason snorted, "Sure, okay,"

Dick grinned and helped the boy up, "Now come on. Let's go prank Bruce,"

Jason's face lit up, "Can we move all his study furniture?"

Dick laughed, "Sure, Little Wing,"

"Yesss!" the boy cried, running out of the room ahead of him

Dick chuckled. He didn't feel too bored anymore.


End file.
